


Unassigned

by WandaAalin1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: Decapitation, F/M, Harvard University, Librarians, Libraries, No Means No, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Stabbing, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaAalin1995/pseuds/WandaAalin1995
Summary: Wanda Aalin is a twenty three year psychology undergrad at Harvard University who is battling finals and a stalker?! Paraviz (Viz/Para) Jones is the campus librarian, at twenty six he thought the only problems he would have we're going to be people smoking or trying to hook up in the library, he didn't know he would be the target of a violent stalkers rage or that the stalker wouldn't stop till he was dead. Clay Trescothik is a star athlete, ladies man, and golden boy what most don't know is that he has many dark secrets. All the girls chase after him, what happens when the one he wants doesn't want him back?





	Unassigned

I've been working on my final essay for my cognitive psychology and emotional disorders course for hours. Hours that ticked slowly by and dragged into infinity. As I move my head to look up at the clock my eyes meet the familiar gaze of Paraviz Jones looking down on me. "I'm sorry, I should have announced myself," Viz says in a smooth British accent. "It's okay, this is your library," I respond taking out my earbuds and pushing my long brown hair out of my green eyes.

"It's for the public, I just keep it organized."

"You're the librarian. I would hope so," I tease him.

"I brought caffeine, just the way you like it," he sets the cup in front of me and I motion for him to sit down.

He sits down hesitantly and takes a drink of his coffee. "You're a godsend Viz," I say, taking a drink of the perfectly made coffee and skimming my notes.

"I, uh, wanted to know if you would like to go out for dinner tonight?" He asks, I look up from the coffee-stained pages.

"Dinner?" I'm unsure of how to react to his offer. "If you don't want to that's completely okay, I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated to join me."

I quickly go through the rest of the days' schedule in my head. The only thing on my agenda is writing this paper which is nearly complete and not due for another two weeks "I'd love to," I say, leaving my head to focus back on him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in between you and your education." I chuckle under my breath, trying not to break the unspoken oath of silence I took when I entered the library.

"I'm almost done with this paper and it's due in two weeks. I can take a couple of hours off and have dinner with you." His shoulders slump in relief and a slow grin spreads across his lips.

"I get off at seven. Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

I glance at my watch, which reads 5:42. "Surprise me," I say returning his soft smile with one of my own.

"I know the perfect place," he says, shifting forward in his seat before returning to his feet. "Can you help me find this book?" I say. I hand him a scrap of paper that my professor had quickly scribbled the title of a book on that she had recommended to me earlier in the day.

"Ah, yes. Let me guide you." He leads me through the bookshelves, stopping in the psychology reference section. As he scans the shelves I see Clay Trescothik, a mutual friend of ours, staring at us. I wave at him and he looks away quickly. "Here you go, Wanda. I know that we aren't supposed to allow people to check out reference books, but I'm willing to make an exception," he says, handing me the book.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer," I say.

"Yeah, let me check it out real quick so you can get back to working on your assignments." He says as we walk to the front desk and checks the book out under my name "How long has Clay been here?" I say gesturing vaguely behind me into Clay's general direction.

"He got here right after you did," Viz says.

"Huh. okay." I make my way back to my table and skim through the book until Viz gets off at seven. At 6:55 I pack up my things and wait by the front desk for Viz.

"Hey, you ready?" He asks, coming up next to me from the librarians' office.

"Yeah, come on," I say, walking toward the exit.

"Of course, your highness." He replies, causing me to smile as he walks next to me.

We get in his deep blue Tesla Model S and he drives us to Amelia's Trattoria, an Italian restaurant only a six-minute drive from campus. We are seated, given menus, and are left to pore over our choices. "You really like to go all out," I say, setting my menu down.

"I happen to love Italian food." he replies, setting his menu down on top of mine with a smile.

The waitress takes our orders, bringing us our chosen wine shortly after. While we wait for our food, we sip our drinks and engage in small talk. "So, just to clarify, this is a date right?"

"Ah, um. Yes?" He replies.

"Good," I say finishing off my wine. My glass is refilled as my glass as our food is placed before us. As we eat, we talk about how our days had been and murmuring in appreciation of the food. When we finish our dinner, we are offered the dessert menu, which we gladly accept. Deciding on our chosen sugar fix, we let the waitress know. She returns swiftly and we thank her before digging in. Once we've entirely finished our food, we get the check and he insists on paying. "Okay. I'm paying next time though," I say.

"Next time, huh?" He smirks at me as we get into the car.

"If there is a next time," I say as he drives to the neighboring apartments we call home. I grab my bag from the back seat and we walk up the stairs of our building to the third floor. We pause in front of our doors and I unlock mine. "I had a really good time Viz," I say, turning to him and looking up to him, steel blue eyes with gently crinkled edges from smile lines meet mine.

"I enjoyed myself too, Wanda," he says stepping a little closer "May I?"

"Yes," I say, giving him a slight nod as he leans down and kisses me softly. I place my hand on his cheek and kiss him back.

As we pull away from each other, our breathing a bit heavier than usual, I can almost swear I hear the faintest sound of a camera shutter snapping shut. Glancing around, I see nothing out of the ordinary, but I can't seem to shake my unease. "You know it's only 8:30," I say.

"That it is," he replies. I grab his hand and lead him inside, shutting and locking the door behind us. We take off our jackets and shoes in the entryway before dropping our bags onto the armchair by the couch. I go into the bedroom and change into shorts and a tank top. "Did you want to change? I have some of your pajamas here from when you spent the night," I say, referencing the time he had stayed over because of his former annoyingly frisky roommate.

"Yeah," he says, and I hand him his pair of plaid pajama pants and a shirt. He changes and we go into the living room.

We go to my room around 10:30, after two hours of playing Mario Kart. "I totally kicked your ass the last half hour of Mario Kart," I say shutting the door.

"You totally did." He says, laughing. I pull him down slightly and kiss him, we stay like that for a few moments, lingering in each other's warmth as we pressed close together. "Wanda, I really like you." He says. holding my hands in his, close to his chest.

"I really like you, too." I say honestly. We get in bed and turn off the lights. I put my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. "Goodnight, Viz," I say quietly.

"Goodnight, Wanda." He responds, tightening his grip on me slightly, lulling me to sleep.


End file.
